


The fever of your skin [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hot Weather, M/M, Passionate embrace, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barakei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakei/gifts).



A small gift to an adorable and discreet support : Barakei.   
Thank you for your constant encouragement.   
As you see I continue my exploration of the moments of passion between our favorite mutants :D !

Ci vediamo presto sul più amichevole di fandom (a mio parere!).  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/16011607525098260.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160116075250244837.jpg.html)


	2. new colors

colors and news inks for this fanart !   
Then again all my love to Barakei, sweet and discrete support of my works ! :)  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/160802095923520204.jpg.html)


End file.
